1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for creating a preview image and providing it to a user. One technique taught by the present specification is a scanner that creates a preview image by executing a pre-scan upon a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanners are known that, prior to executing a precise scan upon a document, execute a pre-scan upon the document and display a preview image. For example, this type of scanner is taught in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-45239. By looking at the preview image prior to executing the precise scan, the user can ascertain in advance what type of scan data will be created by the precise scan. For example, the user can learn from the preview image that the document has been set obliquely, and can set the document straight prior to executing the precise scan.
The user can input scan setting data to the scanner for executing the precise scan. The scan setting data has a plurality of types of setting items. For example, the following setting items may be present: color for executing the precise scan (color, black and white, gray, etc.), and data format (JPEG, PDF, etc.). Further, the following setting item may for example be present: resolution for executing the precise scan. The pre-scan is normally executed with a lower resolution than the resolution of the scan setting data because displaying a comparatively low resolution preview image is sufficient for ascertaining the type of scan data in advance. After looking at the preview image, the user can input an operation to the scanner for executing the precise scan. The scanner thus executes the precise scan in accordance with the scan setting data that it is storing.